Tale of a Redguard
by Gilgamesh Alpha
Summary: Darnek Fa is a young Redguard spellsword who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now join him as he and his friends try save the Tamriel, bring peace to a torn land, and enjoy themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello readers it is I Gilgamesh Alpha. Thank you for clicking my story and I hope you enjoy. Because I'm out of school my friend can not edit my story so I apologize if the grammar is off. Anyway on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Helgen Attack**

Crap, I wasn't in Skyrim for a week before something happened. It wasn't event my fault. I was walking around in the cold near the Jeral Mountains when I saw some people fighting. Since I was cold, hungry, and weaponless I decided to stay hidden until they were done. In theory that was a good idea but before you know it I'm getting hit in the back of the head with a mace.

When I came to, I found a Nord wearing expensive clothes and a gag, another Nord in nothing short of rags, and a Nord in blue chainmail armor riding in a carriage along a snowy road. Doing a quick check I found I had my fifty septims and my hands were bound.

"Hey lad I'm glad you're awake, I though I hit you a little too hard back there," said the armor wearing one.

"I see so that was you. May I ask why the _fuck_ you hit me? I was perfectly fine behind my tree," I said annoyed. If he hadn't of hit me I coulda been on my merry way. But no not for the Fa family, no we gotta have it the hard way.

Smiling nervously he said, "Sorry thought you were an Imperial Soldier."

Oh yeah their little war. So what if they're fighting why do I have to get put into the middle of it? All I wanted to do was come to Skyrim and have an adventure, eat some food, find a nice girl, drink some mead, and is that such a bad thing.

Sending the man a glare and rubbing the back of my head I said tersely, "Yeah yeah yeah, so what's going on? What's up with the carriage?"

"Well the Imperials think you're a Stormcloak," He said sheepishly.

"Great," I said exasperated. How come I keep getting screwed? What's next the apocalypse? I swear as soon as they let me off I'm gone.

"Humph, you know me and you don't belong here. If you Stormcloaks hadn't come I could be half way to Hammerfell!" spat the one in rags.

"Yeah, Hammerfell is pretty nice this time of year," I stated off-handedly.

The one in armor replied, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, _thief_."

The Imperial soldier driving the cart groaned, "Shut up back there!"

The rag wearing Nord snorted, and then looked at the expensive clothes wearing Nord sitting across from him. "What's wrong with _him_, huh?"

"Watch your tongue!" the Nord in armor snapped, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

The rag wearing Nord's eyes widened. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! If they've captured you..." the rag wearing Nord began to shiver and I could tell it wasn't from the cold.

After a few minutes of silence the armor wearing one said, "Names Ralof by the way."

Glancing at him I sighed and said, "Darnek Fa pleased to meet you."

Ralof motioned to the guy in rags before asking his name. Nervously he said, "Lo-Lokir, Lokir of Rorikstead."

Deciding to check my surroundings I realized instead of traveling to a fort or a prison to lock us up we were headed to a town, Helgen if I recalled correctly. Wait if the aren't taking us to a prison then. Holy shit they were going to execute us. I began to panic. I couldn't die here, especially because of a misunderstanding.

As the carriage rolled into town I saw villagers on their porches looking and whispering at us. Off to one side were General Tullius and a few high-ranking Altmer. I don't know what it was about Altmer but they just had smiles I wanted to slap off their faces. As the carriage continued we stopped in a courtyard like area where we were told to get off one by one as they called our names. Poor Lokir got shot by an arrow when he tried to run away.

When it was my turn to be called the soldier hesitated before asking, "Who, are you?"

"Darnek Fa of Dragonstar," I answered proudly.

"Captain he isn't on the list," the soldier said.

"Damn right I'm not. You see this is all a big misunders-"

"I don't care. He goes to the block!" the captain interrupted.

"Bitch," I hissed under my breath. Of course this would happen to me. Damn you Akatosh.

Once I had gotten into line General Tullius began a speech directed at Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. "Ulfric Stormcloak... Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his King and usurp his throne," Ulfric's eyes narrowed and he grunted something illegible due to gag in his mouth, "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

During this a loud screech was heard in throughout the mountains around Helgen that seemed to pierce my ears. When a priest began giving us last rites one of the Stormcloaks interrupted her then stepped forward and kneeled before the chopping block.

The Stormcloak then said, "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials! Can you say the same?"

Once his head was in the basket and Ralof said a few words I waited for the next person to be called. When the Captain said my name with a sadistic smirk the same screeching sound was heard, this time closer. I don't know why but it caused something in me to be very afraid. I was even more afraid of my imminent death.

When I got in front of the chopping block I turned and asked, "Can you at least move the other guys head?" I was answered with a harsh push down.

"I'll take that as a no," again I was pushed down.

When I looked up and saw the executioner raising his axe I had three thoughts going through my head. One, my life officially sucks. Two, I wish I had just one more sweet roll. And Three, HOLY SHIT THAT'S A DRAGON.

All of a sudden a dragon landed on top of a watchtower. It was chaos. Everyone screamed and ran as the dragon called shouted forth a rain of fire. In a haze I could feel someone helping me up and dragging me off.

When my vision cleared I could see Ralof carrying me over to a watchtower yelling, "Come on lad the gods won't give us another chance."

Once we were inside Ralof turned to Ulfric and asked, "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

In a gravely monotone voice Ulfric replied, "Legends don't burn down villages."

Trying to think rationally in this irrational situation I yelled, "I'm going up top to see if I can find a way out of here."

Running up the steps I ran straight into a Stormcloak soldier trying to clear away rubble. Running to help him the wall next to me exploded open and I was knocked down the steps the dragon fire a white-hot stream of fire burning the soldier alive.

Groaning I got up and rubbed the back of my sore head. Cursing under my breath I ran to the newly formed hole and looked out. It was complete carnage. Children were crying as the held onto their parents. Soldiers tried to fight the dragon to no avail. The dragon was so fast the streaked past before you could notch an arrow.

Ralof came up next to me, "Alright lad we have to jump down into there. We'll meet up later." He then jumped down and ran off.

Then I jumped down onto a bed below and ran out of the building. When I got outside I saw the soldier from earlier saving a man and his child.

When he saw me he said, "You're still alive Redguard? Come with me if you want to keep it that way."

Deciding to follow the man with a sword I ran after him. As we ran I could see mages launching fireballs at the beast and archers desperately trying to shoot it out of the sky. It of course didn't even faze the beast as it called down fire upon the soldiers. As the guard and I ran we came to a wall when the guard stopped and pushed me against the wall. Before I could protest the dragon landed on the wall, his clawed wing mere inches from my face. Holding my breath I waited until the dragon took off again to breathe.

Offering the guard my thanks we ran off to find cover. As we ran I saw Ralof coming towards us. He was carrying an iron war axe and a few burns were evident.

When the guard saw Ralof he shouted, "Ralof, you damn traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar!" Ralof replied, "You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine, I hope the Dragon takes you _all_ to Sovngarde!"

Ralof glanced at me as he ran past us as if asking me to follow him. Hadvar ran towards the other side yelling for me to follow. Thinking for a second I decided to follow Hadvar. Once we were inside Hadvar pushed the doors shut before leaning against them and sighing.

After a moment he pushed off and grabbed a knife on his belt, "Here let me get those bindings off."

Before he could cut them I said, "Wait."

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

Instead of answering I focused magicka into my palm and thought **Flames** before a tiny flame appeared in my hand and I burned the rope. I was a little pissed I hadn't thought of this before

"Hmm I see. I wouldn't have pegged you to be a mage," Hadvar said with his arms crossed.

With a smirk I answered, "Because I'm not. I'm a spellsword."

Accepting the answer Hadvar went off to a chest saying, "Look around for some gear while I look for something to help with these burns. Then we can rest a bit."

**A/N**: Pretty epic eh. Anyway if you're wondering why some of the actual talking from the game wasn't added or it was altered, it is because I got the idea for this story at 2:00 am after playing Skyrim for 4 hours. So again I apologize. And don't forget to R.E.R. (Read, Enjoy, and Review).

Alpha out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Skyrim**

Doing as Hadvar said I looked around and I found some gold on a table and quickly added it to my already 50 septims. Going over to a chest I grabbed the set of light armor and boots it had inside with distaste and slipped it on. Then I grabbed the iron sword inside and gave it a few swings and tapped it a few times on the stone wall to make sure it was durable. Once I was satisfied I grabbed the key that was at the bottom of the chest. When I was done getting supplies I laid down in beds that were in the room to rest a little before we began.

After about 10 minutes or so Hadvar woke me up and motioned to the gate that led further into the keep. After pulling the chain to open the gate Hadvar and I snuck out and began walking. After a few minutes we began too hear voices.

"Stormcloaks," Hadvar said peeking out, "Maybe we can reason with them."

Giving him a confused look I sighed and motioned for him to go on. After opening the gate the Stormcloaks instantly attacked us with battle cries. The man with a greatsword swung for my head which I ducked under before running my blade through his stomach. The female soldier with a mace and shield ran past me to get to Hadvar. But before she reached him I grabbed her collar before throwing her to the ground. I then plunged my sword through her skull.

Looking up I saw Hadvar giving me an odd look. "What?" I asked him, "I didn't get this far on my charming good looks."

I then wiped the blood off my sword with the Stormcloaks uniform. Searching the bodies I didn't find anything but I did keep the woman's mace to sale once…if we got out of here. Continuing on further into the keep I found my life being saved by Hadvar as he pulled me back before I could be crushed by a collapsing ceiling.

"Whew that was close, thanks Hadvar."

"Don't worry about it now come on."

We turned towards a door and when we opened it we saw two Stormcloaks both with greatswords rifling through barrels and cupboards looking for potions. When they saw us they drew their swords and attacked. Calling forth magicka I cast **Flames** at the one on the left who instantly stopped running and began trying to put the fire out, but it was too late. The other soldier ran at me aiming to cut me in half. But I sidestepped and cut off his hands, Hadvar followed up by giving a powerful swing and cutting of his head.

Sheathing my sword I turned to Hadvar and said, "No wonder you're a soldier. You got a mean arm their."

Hadvar simply smiled before saying, "Thanks but while we're here look for some potions."

Searching the soldiers I found a healing and stamina potion. Over on a table I found another healing potion with a loaf of bread that I promptly ate. In a barrel over by where the soldiers were standing I found one health, magicka, and stamina potion. Turing around I wasn't prepare to be hit in the face by a medium sized knapsack and a pouch. Looking inside the bag I was confused to see a coin purse with at least 100 septims in it.

Looking up I fixed Hadvar with a questioning look. He just smiled and said, "Once we're out of here you'll need that more than I will. Plus now you can put your stuff away and fight effectively."

Offering my thanks I put the potions in the bag before following after Hadvar. After a little bit of walking we heard sounds of fighting.

Hadvar sighed while shaking his head, "Torture Chamber. I wish we didn't need one of those."

Once we got into the chamber I saw two Stormcloaks fighting an old mage and a burly soldier. The old man was shooting flames at one of the soldiers who, in a burst of rage, ran through the flames as if they weren't there. When he got close enough to swing the old man pulled out an iron dagger and stabbed him in his stomach. The other burly soldier was using a longsword to parry the blow of the Stormcloak's mace. He then spun on his heel slicing her stomach and then jabbed upwards into the Stormcloak's mouth.

"Nice job," I said as Hadvar and I came over to them.

While Hadvar explained what was happening to the Torturer, I looked around. I managed to grab an iron shield and a few lockpicks that I used to open up a cage with a dead mage in it. Also inside were a spell tome, some gold, and a magicka potion. When I searched the mage I found some gold and another magicka potion. Deciding I needed the boost I grabbed the novice hood he was wearing.

Since the Torturer decided not to believe us he stayed in the chamber. But his assistant decided to come with us.

As we were walking past the cells I decided to ask, "So what's your name?"

He replied, "Engar Tallowhand."

Nodding we continued on. After walking a ways we came to a large room with five Stormcloaks. There were two with longbows, one with a mace and a hide shield, and two more with a greatsword and a battleaxe respectively. With a sigh I charged at the one with the greatsword. He smirked cockily and lunged forward, having speed on my side I spun around him holding my sword in a reverse grip I stabbed him in the side. I looked over to see Hadvar pulling his sword out of the Stormcloak with the mace. When I looked over to see Engar I was devastated to see him getting his skull split open via the Stormcloaks battleaxe. With fury fueling me I ran towards the soldier, my hands spewing flames at him. He saw me and rolled out of the way of the blaze. From the corner of my eye I saw an arrow speeding at me and I swatted it away with my sword. I then continued my charge on the Stormcloak who killed Engar. When he got up and saw me approaching he swung the axe horizontally. In reflex I crouched and slid under the axe and cutting off his left leg. When I got up behind him one of the archers shot an arrow at me. Ducking to dodge the arrow it hit the Stormcloak behind me. Looking up I saw Hadvar grab a torch and through it at the oil under the Stormcloaks feet. They died slowly.

As I began walking to meet up with Hadvar who had already pulled down the lever and went to the other side the top of the cave collapsed destroying the bridge.

"Hey can you jump across?" Hadvar asked.

Calculating the distance in my mind I knew I couldn't, "No, but there's a tunnel I'll follow that and meet you."

"Alright, be careful."

Jumping down into the wreckage of the bridge I followed the tunnel and came across a coin purse and health potion. Grabbing both I continued on. When I found Hadvar he was in front of a passage way covered in rocks.

"Well looks like we'll have to go this way then," he said pointing to a room covered in spider webs.

We cautiously made our way over to the entrance when three Frostbite spiders crawling towards us. I launched **Flames** at all of them before I went in to kill them. When one launched a glob of poison at me I grabbed the shield on my back to block all of the poison before stabbing one in the head. Another one tried to jump on me but I stepped back and cut its head off. Before I could turn to kill the other one Hadvar had shot an arrow through its forehead.

Pausing I went to sheathe my sword when I heard the sound of another spider above me. Before it could land on me I stepped back and kneeled with my sword pointing upwards. Not being able to stop, it landed squarely on my sword. Before I could revel in my victory yet another spider leaped from the shadows.

"Duck," yelled Hadvar from behind.

So I did and I could hear the arrow go through its body.

"That's it," I said, "I officially hate spiders."

Hadvar chuckled and we continued on. We then entered an even larger part of the cave. Walking along I managed to grab another health potion. While I was walking Hadvar pulled me back. I knew it was for a reason, especially because every time he has done that it has ended up saving my life. So looking at my surroundings I saw a cave bear sleeping.

"Hey I'd rather not tangle with that bear right now, but if you want to try and kill it here's a bow and a few arrows," Hadvar said holding out the items towards me.

"No, no it's fine I got this one just stay back," I said with a smirk as I unsheathed my sword and summoned **Flames** into my hand.

As quietly as I could I ran towards the sleeping bear. When I was in range I sent flames at the beast. As it rose in anger and stood on its hind legs to try and swat at me I rolled forward and plunged my sword in its heart. As soon when it hit the floor dead I grabbed a dagger I had found earlier and skinned the large animal, putting its pelt in my bag.

"Good job with the bear, now come on," Hadvar said as he ran past me.

I followed after him in joy as I smelt the outside world. I couldn't believe it I had survived a dragon attack, Stormcloaks, and dangerous creatures. Once I got out of here I would be a free man able to pursue new adventures and glories. I might even meet a friend or two along the way. First things first though get some sturdier armor and a little bit of gold in my pocket. As of now I had about 500 septims. As Hadvar and I rushed out into the bright afternoon we soon ducked behind some rock as we saw the dragon flying away.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back," Hadvar said.

Looking at me he said, "Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out. It's probably best if we'd split up. Good luck, I wouldn't have made it without your help today."

"Don't mention it and thank you too, you saved me a few times too," I said with a smile.

Hadvar decided to stay there and rest a little bit and I ran on along the path to Riverwood. Along the way I spotted 3 strange rock formations. Trying to remember where I say them from I realized that they were called Standing Stones. These three had the stone for thief, mage, and warrior. Thinking carefully I chose the warrior stone. When I put my hand on the stone I light blue beam of light flew into the sky.

Standing there for a few minutes I just reveled in my good fortune. I had a friend who was gonna help me get started here and Skyrim. All I had to do to live a good life was avoid that dragon, the war, and those annoying looking Thalmor. Sounds pretty easy right? Wrong! Fucking destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Deciding to wait for Hadvar I took a seat near the Standing Stones. To pass the time I did a quick inventory check. I had an iron sword, and iron mace, an iron shield, 4 magicka potions, 3 stamina potions, 6 health potions, 10 lockpicks, about 500 gold, and a spell tome for **Sparks**. Since I had the time I began reading the spell tome. After a few minutes I had the basics of the spell down so I pointed at a tree across the river and cast it. It didn't go all the way across the lake put it had a little distance on it. When I looked up the road I could see Hadvar coming so I decided to practice some more later.

Hadvar walked up to me with a smile and said, "So you decided to wait eh, well let's get going."

As we were walking Hadvar suddenly said, "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares."

Looking up at the structure I could see why. It was a big temple like building made of gray stone. I don't know why put I feel some kind of a pull towards that place. Continuing on we came to a path off of the road. Looking at the top of the path was an Orc with a mace at his hip and a hard glare leveled at me. Deciding to check it out later I moved along with Hadvar.

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat we reached Riverwood. It wasn't a big town but it also wasn't the smallest. There was an inn, general store, a wood mill, and a forge where a large man with a red shirt, black apron, and black pants sat sharpening an iron sword. This man was Alvor, Hadvar's uncle.

"A Dragon!" a woman cried suddenly, forcing me to look at her, "I saw a Dragon!"

A man beside her sighed. "What is it now, mother? Another one of your wild tales?"

"Not a tale! I saw a Dragon flying in the sky earlier this morning! Over the barrow!"

The man shook his head. "Not now, mother. Just go back to your chair."

The mother glared at her son. "You'll see! I know it was a Dragon! When it kills us all you'll believe me!"

I shook my head at the ignorance of the man. Oh they'd know it was a dragon when it decided to burn their village to the ground.

"Hadvar what are you doing here?" Alvor asked in confusion, "Are you on leave fr- Shor's bones. What happened to you boy. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Hadvar shushed his uncle and told him to quiet his voice and that we should go inside.

Alvor, confused about the situation, then asked, "What's going on? And who is this?"

Not wanting to cause a scene I quietly said, "Sir I'm a friend of Hadvar's. But right now we need to go inside."

"O-Ok," he said questioningly, "Come follow me." He motioned to the door on the side of his house.

When we went in to the house Hadvar's aunt, Sigrid, was cooking rabbit stew. The house had two stories. On the first floor were a fireplace, two beds, and a table. Meanwhile the basement floor was filled with barrels of food and supplies, and a few pieces of armor and weapons lying around.

"What's all this about? What are you two doing here?" Alvor asked curiously as he sat down at the table.

Sitting across from him I said, "A dragon appeared out of nowhere while we were in Helgen. Hadvar and I barley escaped with our lives."

Shocked Alvor said, "A dragon? In Helgen? How- that explains what I saw earlier flying past from the south."

"What you saw was definitely a dragon," I said while Sigrid placed a hot bowl of the stew in front of me. Thanking her I took a bite, it was delicious.

"Dragons are here in Skyrim. Hadvar is this true?" asked Alvor.

"Yes it is. This Dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here."

"First the war started, now this. What they say is true, trouble loves company," Alvor said in dismay. "The Jarl," Alvor continued, "The Jarl needs to know that there is a dragon on the loose. Perhaps… can you go to Whiterun and deliver this message?"

"Of course," I said finishing the rest of the stew before walking to the door.

"But wait, how do I get there," I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck.

Smiling Hadvar reached into his back pocket and pulled out a map. After grabbing a piece of charcoal he said, "We are here, and you need to get here," circling some things on the map.

Handing it to me I saw the route I had to take.

"Oh and wait," Alvor said rushing over to a chest in the corner of the room, "Here take this it may help along the way."

Inside were a few heath potions, an iron ingot, 3 lockpicks, a ring, some food, a canteen, and a couple of bottles of mead. Oh delicious mead.

"One more thing," I said to Alvor, "could I use your forge?"

"Of course," he said, "Out there are a few ingots if you need them."

After one last good-bye I went to the forge. Living in Hammerfell taught me how to forge my own gear. First things first I tanned the pelt that I got from the bear. I then cut them into leather strips. After that I went over to the forge deciding to get out of this light armor. I then decided made a pair of iron gauntlets, iron boots, and iron armor. No helmet because I wanted to keep my novice hood. Then I went and sharpened my iron sword to make sure it hadn't dulled down. Afterwards went and reinforced my iron armor.

I then went off to change out of the light and into the heavy. Plus I didn't feel like being attacked because someone thought I was an Imperial soldier, again. After that was done I went back into town and went to the general store.

When I walked in the owner and his, I'm guessing was his sister, were arguing.

"Well one of us has to do something," the woman urged.

"I said no!" yelled the shopkeeper, "No adventures, no theatrics, and absolutely no _thief chasing_!"

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" she shouted back at him while crossing her arms."

Sternly the man responded, "We are done talking about this!" The man finally noticed me and immediately blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, customers! Sorry you had to hear that. I, uh, don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop."

The sister walked in front of me and sat in a chair by the fireplace, glaring harshly at her brother.

"Yeah well hello I'm here to sell a few things," with an awkwardly.

"Yes of course, so what would you like to sell?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I want to know how much you'd give me for this armor, this mace, this ring, and these robes."

"Hmm altogether I can give you, let's say, 150 septims."

Not satisfied I bargained, "How much can you add if you knew these robes were enchanted?"

"Enchanted you say, well how about in stead of 150 I give you 300 septims?"

"Deal," I said thrusting the items at him.

"Here you go," he said giving me my money.

Turning around to leave I stopped and asked, "Did something happen here recently?"

The shopkeeper looked at a spot on the table he was leaning against, "Well yeah. We recently got robbed by some bandits. They took my golden claw," a light flashed in his eye and he asked, "Hey you look like a fighter could you perhaps retrieve it for me? I would pay you of course if you managed."

Weighing the pros and cons I decided to help the man, "Yeah sure I'll help you. Do you know where they are?"

"Last time I heard they holed up in Bleak Falls Barrow."

Of course because why would the go to a nice easy and not completely scary place. Like a chicken farm. Because that's just too easy isn't it. Fuck you Akatosh and your sick sense of humor. Why do you give me the worst of luck for no reason? But I couldn't go back on my word.

"Alright, I'll have your claw back in no time."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much," the shopkeeper said as I left the store.

Walking around the town I began to plan out what to do now. It was about 8:45 so I decided to get a bed at the Sleeping Giant Inn. When I walked in I went to the barkeeper Orgnar and asked for a bottle of Alto wine. Giving him the money and a tip I went over to the owner Delphine. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly as I approached but I ignored it. Asking her for a room I gave her 10 gold and went to the empty room. Downing the numbing liquid I undressed and got comfortable before passing out from exhaustion.

When I woke up it was around 10 o'clock am. I got dressed in my armor and went out to get something to eat. Ordering an apple, a loaf of bread, and some salmon I ate my breakfast. When I was done I asked if I could fill up my canteen. After handing him 5 gold coins I filled my canteen up with water. Sitting at one of the tables while looking at my map I remembered the Orc I had seen the other day. Trying to remember where it was I found it on the map. The name of the place was Embershard Mine. After asking a few people about it I figured it was being used as a bandit camp. Deciding to go there and get a few things I walked off in that direction.

After a little bit of walking I came to the path leading to the mine. Deciding to play it safe I snuck around sticking to the trees. When I looked to the entrance I saw the same Orc drinking a bottle of ale. Smirking I snuck up to him and plunged my sword through his back while holding his mouth so no one heard him. Searching him I found a piece of garnet and some gold.

Going into the mine I saw the walls lined with newly lit torches. Blowing two out to keep for later I moved along until I found a tripwire. Looking up I saw that they had rigged rocks to crush anyone if they tripped the wire. Stepping over the wire carefully I crept along the wall until I saw two bandits talking and tending to a campfire.

"Are you sure no one can get in here?" one asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. We got Nag guarding the entrance. Plus if they get by him and we didn't hear it they would fall for that trap," said the other.

"True," said the first one as they began walking up the steps towards me.

Thinking fast I grabbed a rock and chucked ithard at the one on the right. As he staggered back in pain I gripped my shield before running full speed into the one on the left knocking him over the rope into the water below. After stabbing the one I threw the rock at twice in the chest I turned to face the other one who had gotten out of the water. In rage he swung a mace for my head. Quickly ducking, I then slashed upwards with my sword. He managed to spin out of the way and go for an attack aimed at my chest. I blocked with my shield and slashed him across the chest. Leaning back he avoided the full brunt of the attack but it managed to cut his leather armor. Getting annoyed with this fight I ran and slammed my shield into his face twice. While he was dazed I slit his throat.

Panting slightly I went through the process of searching them. I managed about 70 septims and an amethyst ring. Surprised that no one heard the fighting I went to find the lever to bring the bridge down. Along with the lever I found a large coin purse with 50 septims. After pulling the lever the bridge came down with a bang. Hearing noises one Nord bandit with a war axe came out and saw the bodies of the other bandits. That's when he whistled into the other side and then out came a Breton with a ward in one hand and **Sparks** in the other.

They then began searching for me. I stayed hidden until they began walking towards the entrance. Sneaking up on the Nord I stabbed him in the back and rushed the Breton. But she was prepared, she cast **Sparks** and I had to use my shield to block it, but I still felt the full brunt of it. Gritting my teeth I stabbed my sword into the ground at my feet and cast **Flames **at her. Shocked that I knew magic she didn't have time to cast her ward and the fire flew into her face. She frantically tried to put herself out but it wouldn't stop burning her. She then threw herself into the water as an attempt to put out the fire. Unfortunately it was too late and she was dead before she hit the water.

Turning around I grabbed my sword and the key that was on the Nord's belt. Walking across to the other side of the bridge I found a cell filled with loot that the bandit's had, well collected. Opening the door with the key I got off the Nord I grabbed the coin purse and spare coins on the table. There was also a spell tome and a chest with a few hundred gold septims and an enchanted bow. Grabbing it I continued on my way. When I reached the last section of the mine I found something odd. Tied to a support beam was a female Khajiit with golden fur, 2 gold piercings in her left ear, light blue eyes, and she was wearing an odd set of armor that was all gray. It seemed to be enchanted as well. Watching over her was a large Orc who was also working in a forge.

"So kitty cat, you think you can steal from us and get away with it," the Orc said, "Well I'll show you." The Orc then put an iron sword in the forge to heat it up. He was planning on burning her.

Don't do it. Do not try and save her. You aren't here for this. Yeah you aren't here for this.

The Orc then eyed at her hungrily, "Then the boys and I will show you some fun."

Okay now he had to die. When he turned around to check on the sword I slid down the wall next the Khajiit. She hissed in alarm but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. Nodding in understanding I then went over to the Orc while his back was still turned to me and quickly killed him. I then dragged his body into the corner after taking the gold he had on him.

I then went over to the Khajiit and cut her bindings. While I was doing this one off the bandits must have saw me and they all attacked. There were three of them, all Nords, all with huge ass swords. The first one I threw my dagger at his throat slicing his windpipe. The second attempted to jump on top of me from above I sidestepped and stabbed him in the back while he was on the ground. The last one I cast **Sparks** at and he fell down in a heap.

Turning to the Khajiit I smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Darnek Fa. Who are you?"


End file.
